Liberation
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: A night with charismatic Edward Cullen sets an uptight, guarded Bella Swan free. Only for mature readers over the age of eighteen. Englishward and Britella. Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title**: Liberation

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: A night with charismatic Edward Cullen sets an uptight, guarded Bella Swan free. Only for mature readers over the age of eighteen. Englishward and Britella.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Hey, Bella?" I looked up from my computer screen to see Alice at the door of my office, twirling a strand of her raven-coloured bob around her fingers. "What are you up to?"

"The usual." I gestured to the massive pile of quarterly reports on my desk; report reviews were just one of the many 'perks' of being the youngest ever vice president at Hardwicke and Slade Global Investments. "How are you, Alice?" She clearly wanted to chat and would just hover in my doorway asking me inane questions otherwise, so I gestured for her to come in.

"I'm so looking forward to Rosalie's hen party this weekend, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course," I replied.

In reality, I was fairly nervous about the event, far more so than about Rosalie's wedding the following month. Rosalie and Alice had very different ideas of what constituted a good time, despite the fact that they were my closest friends at Hardwicke and Slade. When the three of us socialised outside of work, it was mainly lunches, drinks, or coffee at the end of the work day or after a class at the gym. They were both straight-up investment brokers, and technically I was their boss. This meant they had a hell of a lot more free time than I did, and I generally chose not to spend mine partying until the small hours. "Is it true that she's invited some guys, too?"

"Yep. Apparently she has a couple of male friends who are like family to her, and she didn't want to exclude them just because they have dicks."

"Are they gay?"

"Two are straight, and two are gay. The gay ones are a couple."

"I don't know how I feel about it ... We aren't going to be talking about shoes and sex and stuff in front of them, are we? It's just dinner, drinks, and a club, right?"

"Yeah. It's basically a standard night out with some new faces, minus Emmett, Garrett and Henry."

"What about the spa day on Sunday?" The thought of parading around in just a swimsuit was scary enough, but in front of male friends of the bride? Double scary.

"I don't know. It's more of a hang-out-by-a-pool day rather than a proper spa day, so it's possible that they'll be coming to that, too."

"Right."

Apprehension rumbled through me. At work I was fine around guys, but of the office and in social situations, I was extremely shy and self-conscious. I'd resisted so many invitations from Alice and Rosalie to set me up on dates or to go to parties full of eligible men; I was afraid of what they would think about the real me away from my stock market analyses and company reports. Numbers made sense to me.

Men didn't.

Unfortunately, that meant that my needs, my _sexual _needs, were usually unmet. It had been at least eighteen months since I'd had sex with a man, and in order to get over my anxiety, I'd had to get properly drunk. It hadn't been worth it. The guy, some douche named Eric whom I'd met at a conference, had been weedy in figure and weedy in his direction of our sexual encounter. It had been like the blind leading the blind, and I escaped almost straight after our very short session. Eric had been a safe choice; he was unthreatening and eager to please, but it had shown me that men like him just couldn't give me the satisfaction I craved. I therefore accepted the fact that until I could learn to put myself out there, I would remain unfulfilled.

I was early as usual. I walked into the restaurant, Eclipse, just after seven o'clock, and we weren't supposed to be meeting until half past. I'd allowed myself extra time because I'd never been before, and I didn't want to be late because of unforeseen traffic or roadworks.

As expected, Rosalie's choice of restaurant was exceptionally smart and achingly cool. It was all exposed brick walls, metallic sculptures, and monochrome furniture. It was empty, but judging by all the employees milling around adjusting cutlery, they were expecting it to get very busy.

"I'm sorry, Miss, the table's not ready yet," the maître'd told me, "but it'll only be a few minutes. If you'd like to have a drink in the bar, we will fetch you when the time comes."

"That's not necessary; I'd rather finish my drink and return later." I didn't really have any desire to be at a table by myself for twenty minutes or more. I preferred to stand at a bar instead, getting liquored up.

He directed me to an equally hip bar, which like the restaurant was devoid of punters.

"What can I get you?" asked a friendly, female bartender.

"Oh, ah ... Do you have a cocktail menu?"

"Sure." She handed me a glossy black folder. "The monthly specials are at the front."

"What do you recommend? Something light but not creamy, and sharp with a little sweet."

"Mmm ... long or short?"

"Either."

I felt someone step behind me. The hairs at the back of my neck rose and bristled. When I breathed in, an enticing, fresh, spiced smell invaded my senses; it was delicious and undoubtedly male.

"You should try the Elderflower Collins. It's a signature drink here," an equally delicious, male voice remarked from behind me.

I spun around on my heel, and standing less than a foot away was a drop-dead gorgeous man, around thirty, in a shiny grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He had a quiff of chestnut-brown hair, which shimmered with red as the fluorescent lights caught it. Square jaw with a hint of sexy stubble, hazel-green almond-shaped eyes, broad shoulders, lean body ... he was ... _delicious. _

"Oh, uh ..." I could feel my evil blush light up my cheeks, "t-thanks." There was no doubt that he knew what he was talking about. "I'll have one of those please."

"Coming right up. And for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"The same please, April," he replied smoothly, "and put both on my tab."

"Oh, t-that's not necessary," I began to protest. "I can ... I mean ..."

"Relax, beautiful! Do you put up a fight every time a man buys you a drink?"

I decided not to tell him that I couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"I like to pay my own way," I told him instead.

"Well, please indulge me this time. Could I have the pleasure of your name, or should I just keep calling you 'beautiful'?"

"M-my name's Bella."

He chuckled.

"So calling you 'beautiful' is actually right but in the wrong language?"

I shrugged in response. I always thought my name was a little ironic, really. I wasn't ugly; don't get me wrong. I just wasn't anything special. Average. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height, and a size ten so long as I was careful about what I ate. Being average suited me. I liked everything to be ordered and planned and generally found that getting involved with men was messy, in more ways than one. Being a little invisible in that respect was a good thing.

"Anyway, thank you, Mr Cullen, is it?"

"Edward, please call me Edward, Bella."

"Edward." _A classic name, for a classically handsome man_.

"So, are you here for a special occasion?"

"My friend's hen party. And you?"

"My friend's hen party," he laughed. "So, you're a friend of Rosalie's?"

"Yes, we work together at Hardwicke and Slade," I told him. "I'm guessing you're one of her old family friends?"

"Yeah, we grew up together. Our parents are best friends."

"And what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a restaurateur."

"Here in the city?"

"Here, full stop." He gestured to our surroundings.

Suddenly it made sense; the bartender knew who he was and addressed him formally, and then there was his knowledge of the cocktail menu.

"Of course, silly me, I should have realised."

"Why? I didn't tell you before."

"I don't know ... just ... never mind. This place is great … really cool. The decor's very uh, trendy."

The bartender, April, placed our cocktails in front of us along with a small dish of wasabi peas. I picked mine up and took a sip. It was perfect- light, floral and fruity.

"To be honest, it's not the kind of restaurant I'd usually choose to eat in, but it fits this part of the city. I felt there was a real gap in the market for a restaurant serving modern British and French haute-cuisine in a glamorous surrounding, so I took advantage and invested. My other restaurants are simpler and more classic in style."

"Oh? Are they in Cambridge as well?"

"I have one more here in Cambridge, one in Oxford, one in South Buckinghamshire, one in Windsor, and three in London."

"Quite a little empire," I commented. "What's the name of your other local restaurant?"

"Breaking Dawn. Have you heard of it?"

I gasped. It was my favourite restaurant. It was set on the edge of the city centre, on the ground floor of an old Tudor-style manor house. It was so friendly, warm, and unpretentious that I frequently went there for lunch by myself on my days off, especially in the summer because it had the most gorgeous garden with tables on the patio. My visits there were my biggest indulgence.

"I love Breaking Dawn!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my enthusiasm. "I go there at least a couple of times a month. I'm on the mailing list and everything."

"Really? How interesting. A beautiful girl who loves the jewel in my 'little empire,'" he murmured. "It's my favourite too. It was my first, so I guess it'll always be special."

"Bella, Edward!" Rosalie entered the bar area just then, interrupting our conversation. I took a step back from him at the sound of her voice, but it felt strangely difficult. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a bright red, tight, halter-neck dress and silver, sparkly, peep-toed stilettos; her golden-blonde hair cascaded down her back in soft waves.

"Rosie! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He held his arms out to her, and she squealed and hugged him. They spun around for a moment before he let her go.

Irrational, red-hot jealousy began to surge through me before I talked myself out of it. _They've been friends forever, and she's marrying Emmett in a few weeks. If they were going to be a thing, it would have happened by now. You don't know anything about him, least of all whether he's interested in you, and let's face it, he probably isn't._

I sipped my drink quietly and listened as Edward and Rosalie caught up, and it didn't take long before more of the party filtered in through the doors. Alice flitted to my side, resplendent in a canary-yellow dress with short, flared skirt and a shiny, skinny gold belt. It emphasised her petite frame perfectly, especially when matched with yellow, sky-high platform pumps. I felt dowdy by comparison in my simple black shift dress and black wedge heels. Alice began chatting excitedly about the night to come, and as more people arrived, the likelihood of resuming my conversation with Edward seemed to get further and further away.

We were soon escorted to the private dining room on the top floor, which overlooked the expansive main restaurant. We were a party of twelve; there was Rosalie, of course, and her best friends from school, Vera and Kate, both of whom I knew well, as we all took the same Body Pump 'n' Flex class. Rosalie's mother Lillian, her university flatmate Charlotte, and Emmett's mother Siobhan were also there, along with Alice and me. The four boys included Edward, a rakish blond guy named Jasper, whom Edward clearly knew well, Rosalie's other flatmate from university, Seth, and his partner Jacob.

I ended up seated next to Charlotte on one side and Siobhan on the other. Alice had been placed between Edward and Jasper, and it didn't seem to take long at all for her to have them howling with laughter at something or another. I couldn't help but feel envious of her easy way with people.

I distracted myself with the exquisite food. The starter was a divine salmon and avocado salad. It was followed by a tender Beef Wellington. The dessert was a dramatic, layered, chocolate opera cake, which made me almost groan with delight. When I swallowed my first bite, I glanced over at Edward, who was looking back at me and smiling slightly. I smiled back and licked my lips to get the last bit of chocolate off of them. Suddenly his expression darkened. Confused at his change of face, I looked away to hide my reddening cheeks. _What did I do?_ When I looked back up, he was talking to Lillian on his other side.

After finishing the meal with coffee, Rosalie was keen to get on with drinking and clubbing. After saying goodbye to Lillian and Siobhan, who claimed to be too old for clubbing, and Vera, who had left her infant son with her husband Henry and was eager to return to him, we left Eclipse and crossed the road to Twilight, the most exclusive bar-club in the city. I wasn't surprised to find that we were on the VIP list, and after getting in for free, we were shown into a luxurious lounge area. Rosalie, Kate, and Charlotte hit the dance-floor straight away, while the rest of us sat down in the lounge.

I approached the bar and was about to order Cosmopolitans for Alice and myself when I _sensed_ Edward behind me. It was kind of freaky. I inhaled, and sure enough, his delicious scent wafted over me. A second later, he moved to stand at my side.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

"Great, thanks. The food was sublime."

"I'm so pleased you enjoyed it."

"If I could have licked the plate, I would have," I replied and then regretted it instantly. I must have sounded like a complete pig.

"Now that's something I would have loved to have seen." He seemed to edge closer, and deep inside me, something clenched. "You licking chocolate off your lips earlier was quite the sight to behold."

His greenish eyes seemed to be glowing like radioactive stones, boring into me.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What can I get you?" yelled the bartender, interrupting the tension between us.

"Oh, ah, two Cosmos and ... what would you like, Edward?"

"Corona with two lime wedges, please."

"Coming right up."

Edward touched my bare elbow, and the clenching inside me became stronger. I turned to face him. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what he said over the music. I took a small step forward.

"Sorry, what was that you said?"

He dipped his head, so his mouth was right next to my ear, filling it with warmth as he spoke.

"I said that I dislike the fact that my conversation with you was interrupted again. I find you very ... intriguing."

"Me?"

His hand drifted to my hip, and the distance between us continued to shorten.

"Absolutely you."

I glanced across at him and couldn't help but wonder what his mouth would feel like against mine.

"I'm sure there's a whole lot to you under the surface, and only a privileged few get to see." I bit my lip. He was right, of course. I was intensely private.

"Um ..."

"For example," he continued in his buttery voice, "what colour would your cheeks be if I were to run my thumb across your lip to free it from that lovely, pearly tooth of yours?"

I wanted him to do it quite desperately; judging by the way he was looking at me, he knew this, and yet I couldn't say so.

"Two Cosmos and a Corona," the barman announced. Before I could give him the £20 note in my hand, Edward's arm went sailing over my head; his eyes didn't leave mine as he gave the man a card. I pushed the banknote into the pocket of my dress as he watched me intensely. Something told me that I should keep my hands free.

"Put it on my tab, Diego," he said. "All drinks for this lovely lady are on me."

"No problem, Edward."

This time I couldn't bring myself to argue.

"Do you, uh, own this place too?"

"It's Jasper's, but I helped him get going, so all the bartenders know me. I'm much better with restaurants, really."

His fingers had started dancing on my hip, going around and around in maddening, arousing circles. There was a silence, and I was dangerously close to rubbing myself against him like a slutty cat to ease the strange tension between us. Instead, I went for words.

"Your restaurant, Jasper's club ... It was very nice of both of you to host Rosalie's hen party. You obviously think the world of her, and I can understand why. She's a terrific person, straight-talking and warm-hearted ..." I was aware that I was rambling, but I couldn't seem to stop the verbal diarrhoea.

"Bella?"

"... hmm? Yes?"

"As great as Rosalie is, I know all about her, and I'd rather find out about you."

His hand swept up off my hip and to the small of my back.

"I should give Alice her Cosmo ..."

"Alice is occupied." He glanced sideways and inclined his head. I followed his eyes and sure enough, Alice was in Jasper's lap, kissing his neck while he palmed her thigh. "I should probably let you know now that there's no point in trying to duck or avoid me, beautiful."

"No?"

"No. You see, I want you, Bella."

He took a swig of his beer and then placed a cold-lipped kiss right under my ear. I shuddered as butterflies filled my stomach, and goose-bumps broke out on my skin. I was hot and cold and hot again. His words were making me feel wanton; I was barely holding onto decorum, and he was clearly intending to make me let go.

The safe thing to do would have been to walk away regardless, but I just couldn't. I wanted to hear more of his words, and I was sure that he was aware of his effect on me. He gently pressed the small of my back, and I tipped forward and braced myself by placing my hand on his chest.

"I think that under this rather demure-looking dress and this prim and proper persona," he began, caressing its zip under his thumb, "is a wild woman wanting to get out if only someone would ..." He paused, and I looked up to meet his intense gaze. He nudged me even further forward and used his free hand to cup the side of my face. For a moment, I thought he was going to actually kiss me, but instead he rubbed his thumb against my lip. "... _unleash_ her."

"And you think that you're the man for the job?"

"Bella, I _know _I am." He glugged the rest of his beer.

Drink up, beautiful, because we're going to dance."

"I don't dance," I stated and tried to move back, but he wouldn't let me. His mouth was swiftly at my ear again.

"I'll make it worth your while," he promised.

"I'd rather keep talking," I tried to assert.

"We can do both, Bella."

All of the sudden, he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. My eyes fluttered shut, as my body tried to absorb the jolt of pleasure his touch caused.

"Oh ..."

"I promise I'll make it good for you. All you have to do is follow me. We'd tuck ourselves into a little corner of the dance floor, and I'd hold you close. We'd sway together with your arms around my neck, while I keep whispering words just like this."

The DJ started playing some throbbing, sexy, bass-heavy tune. Edward started to swivel his hips ever-so-slowly, his hip just brushing mine as he moved. I bit my lip, and he bit his. It did something to me, and I still couldn't say what exactly happened, but all I could think of was him nipping at my skin as we danced. Nipping me and kissing me, in between seducing me with his words.

"Let's go," I told him before downing my Cosmo and then Alice's for good measure, seeing as she wasn't going to be drinking it anytime soon.

He grinned wickedly, wrapped a strong arm around me, and escorted me to the dance floor. As promised, he led me to the far corner of the floor, away from the DJ booth, in front of which Rosalie, Kate, and Charlotte were dancing, and had me wrap my arms around his neck. I rested my head underneath his chin while we swayed in time to the music.

"You feel so good right here, beautiful," he told me, running his hand up and down my spine. "When was the last time you danced with a man?"

"Three years ago. I danced with my dad at his wedding, under duress."

"Your dad doesn't count, Bella. When was the last time you danced with a man, like _this?_"

"I can't remember," I replied. "University, probably."

He ran his arms up my arms and out of the blue, removed my arms from his neck and turned me around so my back was against his chest. He nudged my arms around his neck again and pressed his lips to the spot where my right shoulder met my neck, and then he bit down on my skin. I let out a deep guttural moan at the pleasure and the pain, and then I did it again when he rubbed my ass with his groin.

"I don't want you to remember, Bella. I want to make you forget any other guy who's had the pleasure of touching you."

"You're, uh ..." He started kissing my neck up to my ear. "... Doing pretty well on that front ..." I was starting to lose it. If he hadn't said my name just then, I was pretty sure I'd have forgotten it.

"Good. Now, I have to say that I'm a little annoyed ..." I started to look up in alarm, "... with this dress. It's driving me mad."

"W-why?"

"Because I can't help wonder what's underneath. I'm imagining taking it off you. I can't think of anything else. Would you like me to take it off later?" he murmured, his voice husky and low, making me yearn for him to do just that.

"Ungh," I mumbled, my coherence gone.

Instead, I answered by arching my back and pushing my ass into his hard cock, which I could feel against me. He was making sure of that with every swivel of his hips. Idly, I wondered what his dick would feel like in my hands. I definitely wanted to find out.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I couldn't answer, but it was a given.

He wrapped his arm across my waist and pressed me closer to him, so every time he shifted his weight and moved his hips in time to the beat, my torso moved, too. His palm pressed against my abdomen, and his thumb grazed the underside of my breasts. My nipples tightened in response to the proximity of his fingers, and I felt a tingling just inside my panties, followed by a steady dampening. If things continued in this way, my juices were going to be flowing down my leg before the night was out.

"When I take you to bed, I'm going to undo this zipper," I felt his mouth briefly, at the top of the fastening device, before his lips returned to my ear, "inch by inch, to reveal you. I'm expecting to be surprised."

"Surprised by what?"

"By what you have underneath. It's pretty fucking awesome in my head, but I imagine the real thing will take my breath away."

"I hope I don't disappoint you," I replied, thinking of my various scars, wrinkles, and stretch marks.

"You won't, beautiful ..." He said something else, but the sound of the music masked his words.

"What did you say?"

"I said -"

Some stupid cow with ridiculous fake hair, dressed in hot pants and a barely-there boob tube, suddenly knocked into us, shoving both of us into the wall, and Edward's hands loosened around my waist. He growled his dissatisfaction loudly and pulled me back into his arms.

We took the moment to look around. The dance floor had become crowded while we'd been dancing in our own little bubble. The music had become irritatingly loud. The bint who had knocked into us and her gaggle of equally, badly-dressed friends were encircling us; I wasn't sure whether they were trying to steal our dance-space, or if they had eyes on Edward, but I was definitely getting pissed off.

Edward grabbed my hand and, keeping me close, pushed us through the throngs of dancers and back towards the VIP area. Just as we were about to enter, however, he turned us, swiped a card against a key panel, and swept me through a set of thick, steel doors marked 'Employees only.' The near-deafening music was much more bearable, and the heavy metal seemed to temper the bass so that it throbbed rather than clobbered us; it seemed to mimic the throbbing between my legs and the pounding of my heart.

A split second later, I was pushed up against the very same doors.

"Do you want this, Bella? Do you want me?"

He pushed one of his hands into my hair roughly and cupped my face before rubbing his thumbs over the apple of my cheek. His other hand splayed across my neck, and he tilted my head away from him before dragging his tongue down from my earlobe to my collarbone. I moaned and gasped, all in the same breath. He was dangerous and exciting and made me forget my lists of dos and don'ts.

Of course I wanted him.

However, what had become far more apparent was that I _needed_ what he was giving me.

But what exactly was it?

I was hampered by my self-imposed inexperience, but as his knee nudged my thighs apart and grazed my heated crotch, I realised.

Liberation. Edward was freeing me from myself.

"Tell me, beautiful. Do you want me?"

"Y-yes."

"Show me."

"How?"

He let go of my neck and took my hand off his waist before placing it, slowly, on the bulge in his trousers.

"You're going to pull out my cock and rub it up and down because I know that you've been thinking about it, haven't you?" I didn't reply. "Haven't you, Bella? Every single time I moved your ass against it."

The last fibres of doubt were keeping me tied to my ideas of what constituted the right thing to do, and I hesitated.

He took my fingers and placed them on his fly. I tried to glance up and down the corridor to see if anyone was coming, but he didn't let me.

"Uh-uh-uh. If you want me enough, then you want what I'm giving you right here and now; everyone else can just fuck off into oblivion. It's just you and me, Bella."

I did want him enough.

I nodded slowly, and, closing my eyes, undid his zip and slid my hand inside. I was rewarded by the feel of his hard yet velvety-smooth pole against my palm. His breathing sped up, and he jerked his hips. I heard him groan softly, and I became even wetter as it dawned on me that I was the one giving him such pleasure. As I started to pump my hand up and down, his equally velvety voice got to work again.

"Oh, beautiful girl, I knew you'd be the best at jerking me off. I knew you were a wild thing. You love my cock, don't you?"

"Mmm ... yes, I do ..."

"I bet that you're imagining it against these pouty pink lips of yours. You crave it against your throat. You want to feel my hot cum trickling down your throat. I'm right, aren't I?"

I swear the man was a frickin' mind reader. He was a charismatic, slightly arrogant, gorgeous, handsome, brilliant mind-reader.

"You know you are," I breathed.

"I can't wait to see you swallow my dick until my balls hit your chin," he grunted as I continued to tug at his member. "So sexy ..."

One of his hands slid up my side and then across my breasts. He grasped one and squeezed in time to my jerks.

"What are you going to do with my cum when I fill your hand, Bella? Because I'm really fucking close."

I really hadn't thought that far.

"Um ... w-what do you want me to do?"

"I want to see you lick it up. Will you do that for me?"

The thought of it was dirty and depraved. It was also so hot that I couldn't contain a needy whimper. His eyes narrowed and darkened.

"Turns you on, doesn't it? Such a naughty girl. Are you a cum-whore, Bella? Come on now, admit it. You want every single drop." He chose to suck the hollow at the base of my throat just then; he dipped his tongue in, swirled it around, and then sucked again. It made me imagine his tongue at my clit.

"Yes. Yes! Fuck! I want it, Edward." He glanced up expectantly. "_Please,_ Edward. Give it to me." I jerked him faster.

"Oh beautiful, yes!"

My hand was suddenly coated with his hot cream, like white lava erupting. I couldn't contain it, and it dripped off my knee, just missing the edge of my dress, and onto the floor.

Before I could bring my hand to my mouth, his mouth got there first, capturing my lips. His tongue pushed past them and danced with mine, and his fingers tangled in my hair. I rubbed my chest against him, not wanting the heat between us to end.

Ever.

After a minute, he tilted his head to the side and let go of my mouth.

"Such a good girl," he murmured.

He pulled his hand out of my hair and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me see you clean up your hand, beautiful. I want to see you enjoy my cum."

He held my hand in between our faces; it was glistening, and I could smell a hint of salt. He pierced me with his green eyes, just waiting. If I wanted to halt my descent into slut-ville, this was the moment to push him away.

As if. I was a lost cause.

I licked my lips before freeing my hand from his grasp and sucked my finger. It tasted, well, as semen tastes, but the dark, brooding, lustful look he gave me made it the most mouth-watering delicacy. As I took in my next jizz-covered finger, his hand found my thigh, and he hitched it up and got me to curl my leg around his thighs.

"Hmm ... what do you have under this dress, beautiful? I really want to know. What's covering your pussy?"

He nudged the edge of my dress upwards, exposing my thigh. I froze.

"Y-you want to find out, here?"

"I do indeed. Now relax, baby. I told you that I'd make you feel good."

"But ..."

"It's only fair. You got my cock out, and you've enjoyed feasting on my spunk, so I'm going to feel your pussy and taste your juices on my fingers."

He pressed his forehead to mine and kissed my temple; it was a surprisingly delicate, tender gesture. He stroked my thigh with his warm hand, inching ever so slightly higher.

Once again I felt pulled in two directions, but Edward continued to pepper the side of my face with kisses, tempting me back towards doing what I wanted instead of what I thought I ought to do.

"Tell me, Bella, are you wet for me? It smells like you are. Do you want me to touch your hot pussy? Because I really want to. I think that when you come, you'll be even more glorious."

"Edward, I do, but ..."

"No ifs, ands, or buts. You want this, right here. The thought that someone might walk through those doors at any moment scares you, but that's what makes this so fucking hot, beautiful. Someone might see that you're not Bella Swan, responsible, corporate finance hard-ass, but Bella Swan, sexy, dirty, naughty little slut, who's desperate to be fucked into oblivion."

I opened my mouth, but the denial in my mind died on my lips as my desires took over.

"Do it. Touch me. Make me come," I breathed. "Now."

His grin was brighter than the fluorescent light that flickered above our heads.

"Good," he replied. "Now, you haven't answered my question," his hand moved further up until he exposed the lace band at the top of my thigh-highs, "are you wet for me, Bella? Am I going to find a couple of drops of tasty sweetness, or a waterfall? I fucking hope it's a waterfall. I want you good and drenched when I finger your tight little kitty."

"W-waterfall. F-fucking Niagara!"

His hand closed the last remaining inches to my throbbing centre, and he cupped it, making me groan.

"No shit, beautiful. You're dripping. I love it."

"Please, Edward, I need to come."

"Shh ... trust me. I'm going to get you there. I bet your cunt is so tight. Maybe I'll struggle to even get two fingers inside you, but fuck, I'm going to try."

His finger stroked me through the lace of my French-cut briefs, and I cried out as his knuckle made contact with my clit. He suckled at my neck as he probed underneath and gently tickled my pussy lips. I felt my already-flushed cheeks colour further as I suddenly realised that I hadn't bothered to wax for months.

"Um ..."

"You feel perfect, so fucking perfect, Bella. Don't doubt that. I want you just like this, how you are right now."

Fuck. How did he know exactly the right thing to say, every single time?

"Just enjoy it."

He pushed past my outer lips and dived into my wetness, stroking me from clit to kitty. I let out a wail, and he did it again.

"So close! Please ..."

"How do you want to come, beautiful girl? Do you want me to rub your clit round and round, or do you want to feel my fingers fucking your tight, hot, sopping wet cunt?"

"Both. T-two fingers inside me and your thumb on my clit." I started to attempt to buck against his hand.

"No, no, no. You said you wanted to come on my fingers, and that's what you're going to get!"

He wasted no time and thrust first one, and then a second, stretching me good and proper. It felt fucking amazing. "Fuck, I was right about you being tight!" He started to pump in and out slowly while passing over my clit with his thumb.

"Edward, Edward ... more, harder ..." I pressed my forehead against his, closed my eyes, and anchored my hand into his hair, tugging at the strands.

He nodded, silent for once, and did as I asked, tapping my swollen bud quicker as he curled his fingers against the wall of my canal. The clenching and tightening inside me reached a crescendo, and I let go, screaming his name into his ear as I trembled and shook through my blissful, epic release.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing!"

It took me a moment to realise that Edward had said those words, not me, even though they were my exact thoughts.

"Uh-huh," I agreed, unable to lift my head from his shoulder to look into those captivating green eyes of his.

He let go of my thigh, and my leg found solid ground again; my dress fell back to its demure position just above my knee. I, however, wasn't going to be able to return to the way I once was, not after _that._

He tilted my chin up and kissed my closed eyes.

"Look at me, beautiful Bella."

I felt like jelly, but I managed to do as he asked.

"Mm-hmm?"

He held my gaze and smiled slightly before lifting his right hand to his lips. He showed me his two glistening fingers, which reeked of my sex, and sucked them into his mouth. I watched in fascination as he cleaned them thoroughly, and the moisture between my legs pooled again.

"Tit for tat. And fucking delicious," he told me once he had finished.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled him to me and kissed him with all my might. He groaned and cradled my head as he explored my mouth with his tongue.

"You're leaving with me," he said eventually, breathless from our kiss. "I'm taking you home, and I'm going to get rid of this bloody dress. Then we're going to suck and fuck all night until you think we can't come anymore. And then we're going to fuck again. Got it?"

He was demanding and arrogant, and I fucking loved it.

"Got it," I replied, unable to keep the desire out of my voice.

"Where's your handbag?"

"In the VIP area with Alice."

"Go get it, say your goodbyes, and meet me out front. I'll have a taxi waiting."

Alice barely noticed as I extracted my black clutch bag from the sofa where she was being groped by Jasper. A little sense of satisfaction rippled through me at the thought that I had done far dirtier things than have my ass palmed, just metres away just behind a door that could have been opened by any of the club's employees at any time.

I couldn't find Rosalie or the rest of the girls, so I texted her and told Seth and Jacob, who were drinking B-52 shots in the VIP area, that I was leaving. When I stepped out, there was a black cab waiting by the curb, and as I took a few steps forward, the door opened. Edward, complete with crooked, knowing grin, beckoned me.

"Hey," I murmured as I tentatively stepped inside and sat down next to him as elegantly as I could manage, given how much my legs were trembling. He immediately placed his hand on my thigh, and before I could do it, he had leaned across me to pull the door shut.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmured back before turning towards the driver. "Go."

The cab sped away from Twilight, out of the city centre, and apprehension sat heavily in my gut. I had never been picked up by a man in a club before, and I started turning over hundreds of tiny little questions in my mind. I guessed that we were going back to his place, but how far away was it? What would he think of my underwear? Would he kick me out as soon as we were done? What would Rosalie say when she found out I slept with one of her closest friends? Would it make things really awkward at work?

It wasn't until I felt Edward's lips against my collarbone and his hand on my waist that I realised that throughout my musings, the one thing I had never questioned was whether or not I would go through with fucking him.

It was a given that I was his tonight.

"You look pensive, Bella."

He picked up my legs and draped them across his lap. "Don't tell me you're reconsidering this?" He held my face with both hands, close to his. "You need me. You need this ..."

"I'm not," I interrupted. "I don't know ... nerves or something ..."

"But you're excited too, aren't you? I can see it," he placed a hand over my heart and pressed lightly, "and feel it. Maybe I need to keep reminding you why you're coming home with me tonight."

I could feel my breath hitch at the thought of him dirty talking in my ear again, and a new flood of arousal made me squeeze my thighs together and moan lowly.

"Mmm ..."

"That's it, isn't it, beautiful? You want me to _talk_._"_

"Yes," I whispered, glancing over to the driver. The red light above the glass divider was on; the driver could hear everything we were saying.

"I see where your eyes went. Perhaps you want him to hear about how I'm going to throw you onto my bed and tear off your clothes. Maybe you want him to know how, in about ten minutes, I'll probably be sucking these," he flicked his fingertips over my breasts, "into my mouth, circling your nipples with my tongue in turn, while you drip your juices onto my crisp, white sheets because you're so fucking turned on."

"M-maybe."

"I can't wait to see your tits in all their rounded glory. They look so big and juicy," he hissed, palming one and then squeezing.

"I want to see your nipples all hard and puckered for my touch."

"W-will you bite them?" I asked tentatively, hoping for an affirmative.

"Only if you ask nicely," he replied cheekily, grinning at me.

The cab turned left and slowed down to a stop. The light came on, and I blinked to adjust to the brightness.

"That'll be eight pounds please," asked the cabbie. Edward produced a crisp note from his jacket pocket without breaking our eye contact and told the driver to keep the change.

"Come on, beautiful." He lifted me off his lap, exited and then helped me out. "Time to play."

I dragged my eyes away from his gorgeous face for a second to take a look at his house, and I was shocked by the property in front of me.

"You brought me to Breaking Dawn?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, my apartment is above the restaurant." He took my hand and led me around the side of the building to a non-descript entrance, and then he guided me up the stairs.

"I always wondered if anyone was lucky enough to live up here," I murmured as he opened the door and showed me in. Like the restaurant below, the walls were panelled with dark cherry wood, in keeping with the age of the beautiful manor house.

"Maybe later I'll give you the tour, but first ..."

"P-playtime?"

"Exactly." He grinned. He encircled my waist with his powerful, muscular arms and drew me close. "Now, about this terrible, offending dress ..." He started to unzip me with one hand and pull up the hem with the other, right there in the hallway.

This time, however, free from the worry of someone interrupting (even though it was such a rush to be so close to getting caught), I was quite happy for him to expose me. In fact, I decided to return the favour by pulling at his tie and trying to untuck his shirt.

"Desperate to see my skin, beautiful?"

"Desperate," I echoed as my fingers found his fly. He was hard, and his cock seemed barely constrained by his suit trousers.

"Fuck!"

He yanked my hands away and hauled me over his shoulder before carrying me down the hallway and into a large, exquisitely decorated bedroom.

"You drive me fucking mental, did you know that? I'm so fucking hard and so ready to come that just you bloody grazing my cock with your fingers had me almost ready to explode in my shorts!"

He threw me onto the bed and pulled off my dress, leaving me in my black lace bra and briefs and my nude thigh-highs.

"Please, Edward, I want to see your cock and feel you cum, please!"

"_Where_, Bella? Where do you want it?"

I rose up onto my hands and knees and crawled to him.

"You know where ..." I sat back on my heels and tapped my mouth. "I'm your c-cum whore after all," I told him, so desperate for his cock that I could barely speak.

"_Mine._ I like the sound of that ..."

He pulled off his tie and shirt as I watched him hungrily and finally dropped his trousers and shorts in one go. His cock sprang out, long and hard and proud, and bounced off his abdomen. I reached for it, but he took a step back. "Patience ..."

I couldn't help but let out another needy whimper.

"Open your mouth, Bella," he demanded, and I complied. "You sure, beautiful?" he added, stroking my chin in another moment of tenderness. It did nothing but emphasise my desire for him.

I opened my mouth and closed my lips around his glistening, bulbous tip and gripped his hips by way of my answer.

"Yes, yes, perfect, perfect girl ..." he mumbled as I sucked him down as far as I could without gagging.

"You look so sexy ... that's it ... can you take some more?"

I breathed through my nose and relaxed my throat, and with only a couple of small chokes, I was able to take him down into my throat a little farther.

"Good ... feels amazing ... so hot, Bella ..."

He caressed the back of my head as I bobbed up and down. Somehow, the feel of his fingers through my hair made me feel safe, and I moaned my appreciation around his cock.

"Fuck ... you like me holding you, don't you? I felt that moan go right through me ... if only you could see how sexy you look having your mouth fucked ... maybe one day I'll tape us so I could show you. Would you like to see yourself on film, beautiful girl?"

I closed my eyes and imagined being filmed on my knees, sucking his cock, naked, and moaned again as the throbbing between my legs intensified.

"Oh, Bella ... I'm so close ... keep doing that ... so hot ... are you ready for my cum?"

I answered him by fondling his balls with one hand and stroking behind them with the other, and his breathing started to become erratic and heavy.

"Fuck, fuck ... Bella ... gonna come, b-b- ..."

He finished his sentence with a deep roar as he spilled into my throat, leaving a stream of his seed on my tongue as he pulled out. I managed to stop myself from gagging as I swallowed it down, although it was a close one. I didn't care, though. He was right about me wanting as much of it as I could get.

Edward collapsed onto the bed, and I lay down next to him on my side. He had his eyes closed and didn't open them until I stroked a floppy lock of his gorgeous red-brown hair off his clammy forehead.

"Are you all right?" I whispered.

"More than all right, I'm fucking awesome. That was phenomenal, Bella," he murmured back, snaking his arms around my waist and drawing me close. "How are you?"

"Good. Fantastic actually," I told him sincerely. I loved that I had made him lose control, even though he had been the one to possess me with his words.

"Where did you come from?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I was expecting tonight to be ... I don't know ... just average... but it's been beyond my wildest dreams."

"I could say the same thing."

He leaned towards me and covered my mouth with his. I leaned back and let his tongue invade past my lips, and soon he was lying between my legs as we made out languidly.

"I think it's my turn to make you fall apart, beautiful," he said once we came up for air. "Now, I do believe that I was supposed to be sucking these," he cupped my breasts and massaged them, "before you decided you wanted my cock."

"I can't wait, Edward. Do it."

He kissed me once more and slipped my bra straps down my shoulders. As he kissed the tops of my mounds, he undid the garment, and I shimmied out of it.

"Bloody beautiful ..." he sighed, nuzzling my breasts with his nose. They were hard and felt like they were pulsing with desire, and the feeling only increased as he squeezed and fondled them. Just before he closed his hot, wet mouth over my left nipple, he looked up. We both grinned before he continued.

I threw my head back as pure pleasure overwhelmed me.

"Feels ugh … wow …" I mumbled as he played with my tits, laving them with his tongue. "More … please …"

He smirked, baring his teeth.

"You said something about biting, beautiful? Still want it?"

"Yes!" I wanted to feel the sting of his teeth in my flesh and the spike in my arousal that I anticipated would follow. "Do it, mark them!"

He licked his lips, enclosed my nipple with his pearly-white teeth, and tugged at them one after the other, so neither were neglected. Tingling shots of pain were swiftly followed by a burst of electrifying heat, and I clamped my legs together to stem the tidal wave of wetness flowing out of my pussy.

"Naughty girl …"

Edward mumbled with my nipple still in his mouth, and his hands darted between my thighs.

"Don't deny me the pleasure of fucking you with my tongue and enjoying all those good juices."

"Need it … need to …" He swiped between my legs suddenly, surprising me, and collected an embarrassing amount of moisture, before rubbing his wet hand all over my tits.

"So tasty, Bella," he murmured, licking his hand before licking, sucking and nipping at my nipples in turn. "But I know where you really need my mouth …"

He finished licking up the juices he'd smeared over my chest and then trailed his tongue down over my waist and tummy. I had a fleeting moment of self-consciousness, worrying about my appendix scar and the way my tummy undulated as he kissed it, but it passed when Edward swiftly removed my briefs, threw my legs over his shoulders, and licked from my belly button south to my pussy.

"This is the prettiest, hottest, tightest, sexiest pussy I've ever seen, beautiful. And the tastiest. What a fucking feast!" He started nibbling along my inner lips, and the heat I felt when he bit my nipples returned en force.

"Ah, Edward …"

"That's right, beautiful … scream my name, my gorgeous little slut. Tell me how much you're enjoying this. I'm the only one who can hear you."

He resumed sucking and nibbling my pussy lips and then dived into my hole with his talented tongue, swirling it around. He then kissed my clit and resumed tongue-fucking me.

"Holy … FUCK! Edward … EDWARD!" Waves and waves of sheer delight crashed over me as I writhed around the bed like an electric eel, shocked by the force of my climax.

He didn't give me a rest, continuing to feast on my kitty instead, lapping at the new surge of juices and flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue.

"H-hey, what are you … oh God, wow … gonna come again … Edward …EDWARD … ED-WARD!"

I didn't think it was possible to come harder than I had not two minutes earlier; clearly, I knew nothing.

As I caught my breath, he untangled himself from my legs, which had surrounded him like vines. He then slid himself up the bed and pulled me on top of him, manoeuvring me like I was a rag doll, before sitting up so that I was in his lap.

"I think you enjoyed that," he stated confidently. My head lolled against his shoulder as I tried to come out of my orgasm-induced stupor, and once again, his lips found my temple, filling me once again with a sense that I was utterly safe with him.

"Mm-hmm …" I agreed, throwing my arms around his neck. He turned my face in order to suck my bottom lip and adjusted me on his lap. I wriggled a little until my ass was resting against his dick, which was hard again. I moved against it again because it felt so good sliding against my hypersensitive clit and still-wet pussy.

"Ready for more, beautiful Bella? As you can tell, I am. I can't wait to slip inside you and fuck you hard. Eating your pussy made me so bloody hard my cock is throbbing."

"I'm ready," I murmured.

"Condom?" he whispered, motioning to a bedside chest of drawers.

"No, unless you're not …"

"I'm clean, definitely. And you …?"

"Definitely," I echoed. "I'm on the pill. I want to feel all of you, please?"

He surrounded my mouth with his and kissed me deeply.

"You want me to explode inside you?" I nodded, causing him to smirk wickedly. "Feel my spunk leaking out of you?"

"Yes." I tangled my fingers into his hair and kissed him hard, just like he had kissed me seconds earlier. "I feel like it belongs to me now," I admitted. _And I think I belong to you, too._

"It's all yours, my beautiful, sexy, little cum-slut. All yours. Only yours."

He lifted me up a little and held me at the hips so that he could move his cock to my entrance. I felt his tip stretch me open, and he waited a moment, seeming to understand that I needed a few seconds for the burn to pass, before bringing me down onto it so that he slid inside me to the hilt. He filled me completely, and I bit my lip to stop myself from tearing up because it felt so overwhelmingly perfect.

"Fuck, I'm in heaven," he told me. "Can you move, Bella?"

"Uh-huh," I managed to say, and slowly, bracing myself on his shoulders, began to move up and down, while he thrust into me, matching my pace.

"I knew you'd be good and hot and tight, but not this good and hot and tight. Fuck, yours is the most perfect pussy I've ever had. You should see yourself, beautiful girl. You look so bloody sensational riding me. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"N-no words …" I stuttered. "So good, so full."

He released my arms from around his neck and lay back on the bed. I remained upright, impaled on his gorgeous, hard, member.

"God, what a view, your lovely tits bouncing up and down," he reached up to cup them and rub my nipples, "they're so enticing. I want to see you come like this, Bella. I want you to come all around my cock."

"Yes." I leaned forward a little, and the change in angle had his cock rubbing up against a delicious spot inside me. I squealed. "Oh fuck. FUCK!"

"Look at you taking what you want! Are you close?" I nodded, unable to speak for fear of losing the delectable tightening inside me. He slid one hand palm up between us and into my slit, before using his middle finger to tease my swollen, excited clit. His other hand pressed against the sensitive spot between my pussy and my other tight hole, which was also slick with my wetness. I could feel him rubbing the area, getting his fingertip nice and wet.

"Mmm …" I moaned, so near to the edge and made doubly so when he started to thrust even deeper inside me.

"I'm close too, my gorgeous, sexy, Bella."

He slid his wet fingertip up until he was fingering my ass. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise, exhilaration, and just a little panic.

He grinned.

"Not tonight, beautiful, but maybe one day when you're ready, I'd love to try fucking your ass. Just imagining how intensely you'd come with my cock in your tight rear and my fingers in your pussy and on your clit sends a rush through me."

With those final dirty words, he pressed against my clit and my ass at the same time, and I shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Fuck .. EDWARD … AMAZING!"

Wave after wave of unadulterated rapture washed over me, and my words turned into incoherent babbles as I seemed to have about ten orgasms all at once.

"Bella … so fucking hot …"

He began to thrust into me two or three more times, really hard and deep before I felt him fill me with his seed. "BELLA! BELLA!"

I curled against his chest, and he cocooned me in his arms. For a few minutes, we just stayed still. I listened to our erratic breaths calming down and the strong beating of his heart. It felt like it was beating in time to the _lub-dub_ of my own. We were both clammy and sticky, with his spunk running out of me and over his thighs, which only served to make me feel closer to him.

Eventually, I raised my head. His eyes were closed, and his hair was in complete disarray; the carefully constructed quiff from the start of the evening had fallen into wild tufts. He had never looked sexier, and even though I was sore, I found that I wanted him again. I rubbed my thumb across his lips, and he smiled without opening his eyes before parting his mouth and sucking my thumb. With my digit still in his mouth, I pressed my lips to his jaw and licked along it. He growled lowly, released my finger and cupped my ass.

"Such a dirty little minx. Insatiable, aren't you, beautiful?"

"What can I say? You wanted to unleash me, so consider me set free."

He opened his piercing eyes, which in the soft light of his bedroom, seemed to be golden in colour.

"And what a spectacular creature you are, out of captivity. Hair all wild, skin all flush … you, my beautiful Bella, are glorious, and I can't wait to get to know you even better."

**AN: A British size ten is a US size six to eight.**

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
